<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry Ωn by Guywhowritesgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943961">Carry Ωn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay'>Guywhowritesgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Baz, Fluff, I don’t know why I wrote this but now I can’t stop, M/M, Omega!Simon, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Simon Baz - Freeform, Smut, SnowBaz, maybe mpreg but please don’t hate me, uhhhhhhh yeah idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me just say...I never intended to write this, and I hate myself so much for it. Do not attempt to discuss it with me. This is by far the worst thing to ever come out of my brain. </p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIMON<br/>
Life was hard as already hard, what being the Chosen One and all. Sleepless nights and painful days chasing the Humdrum...</p><p>Life really decided to fuck me over when I was born as an Omega. </p><p>Omegas are rare. Like...super fucking rare.   And this just goes to show just how unlucky I am. </p><p> </p><p>“Simon, your ride is here. Do you need any help checking out?” Asked the lady running the care home.</p><p>“No, ma’am. I’m fine.” I said. “Bye.” </p><p>She didn’t bother with a formal goodbye as I walked out of the door with what little belongings I had. </p><p>Out in the street, a cab was waiting for me. The Mage had spelled a Normal senseless, then possessed him in order to carry me off to Watford. I think it’s a little excessive, but the mage has always been known to be dramatic. </p><p>I throw my bag in the backseat and hop into the cab. The long drive to Watford was agonizing. I finally let myself think about school. Everything I missed... </p><p>I thought of Penny, my best friend in the whole world. I thought of scones. Merlin and Morgana, I missed those scones so much. I thought about my dorm room...</p><p>I specifically Did Not think about my insufferable roommate, Baz. As the only son of the late Natasha Grimm-Pitch, Baz was both literally and figuratively the Alpha on campus.</p><p>Sure, there were other Alphas. The campus was pretty evenly split between Alphas and Betas. But Baz was the one every Beta wanted. I’m pretty sure there were other Alphas that were enraptured by him. </p><p>So not only do I have to save the world, I’m the only Omega on campus, and I live with the most sought-after Alpha, who happens to be a prick.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve arrived,” said the Mage through the poor Normal he was posessing. “Premal Bunce is at the gate. We’ve amped up security these days.” </p><p>I gathered my stuff and exited the cab. I assume the Mage broke his possession spell, because I watched as the cabbie gathered his surroundings, clearly befuddled. </p><p> </p><p>Once I was inside the gates, I headed straight for my dorm room. I held fast to the hope that maybe I’d finally arrived to Watford before Baz did. But I could tell as I approached the room that this was not the case. I could smell him. </p><p>It wasn’t even his pheromones that gave it away, it was his stupid cedar shampoo. </p><p>With dread setting in my gut, I opened the door to see Baz, who had not changed at all in the 2 month’s it’s been since I’d seen him. </p><p>He greeted me with a sneer, as he had every year since the Crucible cast us together. </p><p>Yep. I’m home.</p><p>—————————</p><p>People stared at me as I made my way towards the dining hall. This wasn’t uncommon. According to Penny, I confused them. </p><p>“They can’t figure out your pheromones”, she’d said one day. “Most of them have never been around someone like you before. And since you’re such a late bloomer, you give off no obvious signs of being what you are.” </p><p>I’d only just presented at the beginning of last school year, but I’d done my best to hide it. Thank magic I hadn’t had a heat during a school week. I’d managed to get lucky, as all of my heats have happened on a weekend, where it’s easy to hide from everyone in the safe rooms built on campus, or they’ve been manageable with suppressants. Penelope is the only one who knows, other than the mage and some faculty. </p><p>I looked around the dining hall, realizing I’d been standing there, lost in thought. I shook my head and walked over to a quiet table in the corner. I didn’t see Penny anywhere yet. Maybe she hadn’t gotten to campus yet. </p><p>My meal was quick and lonely, and when I was done I headed back to my dorm. Thankfully Baz was gone, so I could lay down on my bed without his presence nagging me. </p><p>“You’re the worst chosen one to have ever existed,” he’d say. “Anybody dumb enough to made with you is going to be living a tragedy,” </p><p>I’d roll my eyes and ignore him as best as I could. Such a git. </p><p>With Baz gone, I decided to take a quick nap.</p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>
Of course Snow is back, and he’s bloody malnourished. I give him the room to himself after he leaves to get food. Besides, I need to go feed.</p><p>I look down at my shoes as I walk to the familiar catacombs. Malnourishment is a common reason for late bloomers, so I am always cautious in the beginning of the year. </p><p>I don’t know for sure if Snow has presented or not. If he has, he’s done an exceptional job of hiding it. If he hasn’t, well...it was bound to happen soon. </p><p>I whip out my wand and spell a few rats towards me. I sit against the wall and bite into them, careful not to let any blood get on my blazer. The red would clash with the green, and honestly it would just be a whole mess. </p><p>I know Snow isn’t an Alpha. I can tell this just by looking at him. My best bet is to say he’s a Beta. It would make sense, actually. No strong smell, no heats or ruts... It’s highly unlikely he’s an Omega. It’s been years since an Omega attended Watford.  </p><p>Whatever he is...I know I want him. </p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>
What time is it?</p><p>I sat up in bed. The moon was still out, so it can’t have been too close to morning. I rub the sleep out of my eyes so I can try and read the time on my watch. I’m too tired. My vision is too fuzzy. </p><p>I hear movement and my head snaps over to it’s source. </p><p>Oh. Just Baz.</p><p>I try to figure out what woke me up. Everything seems to be in its place. </p><p>“ ‘S probably nothing,” I mumble to myself. I adjust my pillows, turning one over to the cold side. I realized I was sweating a bit. </p><p>Laying back down, I closed my eyes and curled up tight, waiting for sleep to take me...</p><p>...but it didn’t. The only thing I felt was warm. I yanked away the comforter on the bed, and took off my shirt. I felt cooler, but still warm. </p><p>Just my luck to get a fever on the night before term starts. </p><p>Fever and a small pain in my abdomen. </p><p>Oh...</p><p>Oh no...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAZ<br/>The room smells different when I wake up. Perhaps Snow finally stopped using that dreadful 3-in-1 that the school provides.</p><p>Snow isn’t here. Gone off to breakfast I suppose. Left his bed a right mess, but I know better than to mess with his stuff. He might end up going off on me if he finds out. </p><p>I can’t get that new smell out of my nose. My acute vampire senses definitely aren’t helping. I walk into the bathroom, but there’s no new soaps on Snow’s side of the counter. Still the 3-in-1 (seriously how does he use that stuff??) and no sign of anything out of the ordinary. </p><p>I walk back into the room where the smell is stronger. Something stirs inside me, but I’m not quite sure what. </p><p>I go about my mourning routine (washing my face— to my horror I had acne coming in— and showering— I took a cold shower, because the smell was getting me worked up), and finally, I was ready with just 10 minutes until classes start for the term. </p><p>This is it. The beginning of my final year at Watford</p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I hadn’t restocked on suppressants.</p><p>It’s okay. It’s okay, this will be okay. I have to attend class, I can’t miss the first day... </p><p>I left the room right as I woke up and got ready. I couldn’t just be in the same room as Baz when I’m like this. </p><p>Nobody was in the hallways, which was good for me. I ran past the dining hall (I wasn’t hungry), and out to the courtyard. The running created an unwanted friction in my pants, creating a slight...problem. </p><p>The brisk morning air was a relief to my warm, feverish skin. I inhaled deeply stopped moving, just to capture this nice moment. </p><p>Today was the first day of my heat, so it should be manageable. I just need to stay away from people as much as possible. I looked around, and making sure absolutely nobody was nearby, I ducked behind a tree and slipped my hand down my pants, so I could deal with the erection I’d gotten. </p><p>I let out a soft whimper as pleasure ripped through my body. I hated dealing with this myself, but I had no Alpha to do it for me. There wasn’t an Alpha here that I was sure I wanted.</p><p>I got so caught up in dealing with my erection, that time slipped through my grasp, and I realized class had started two minutes ago. </p><p>I stood up and zipped up my pants, trying to get my boner to go away. No such thing happened. So, carrying my books awkwardly in front of my crotch, I ran off too class.</p><p>Everyone stared when I walked in. Of course they did. I wasn’t sure, though, if it was because of my pheromones or because I was late. Did people even notice my pheromones yet? Surely someone did. But nobody said anything as I found myself a seat in the empty back row.</p><p>Well— the almost empty back row.</p><p>I looked to my left, and all the way across the room, but still in the same row of seats as me, my pretentious, pain-in-the-arse roommate was staring right at me.</p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>That smell.</p><p>That smell is here again, and it’s stronger. </p><p>And it’s coming off of Snow. </p><p>Because Snow is in heat. </p><p>Aleister Crowly, Simon Snow is in heat. </p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>I can’t pay attention in class. I can tell that a few others can’t either. Because Snow is just sitting there, every beautiful fiber of his body probably calling out for a mate. </p><p>“Mr. Pitch? Mr. Pitch, did you hear me?” </p><p>My attention snaps back to the front of the room.</p><p>“Sorry ma’am, what was your question?” I ask, thankful that I didn’t have enough blood left in me to blush. </p><p>“I asked in which country are love spells most powerful. This should be review from last year so surely you know the answer?” </p><p>I cleared my throat. “It depends on what language you’re casting in, ma’am. But France and Italy are where love spells work the best, generally speaking.” </p><p>She nodded. “Please pay attention. No need for oogling at...oh...” she cleared her throat and looked between me and Snow, who was completely zoned out. “Just...try to pay a little more attention, Mr. Pitch...”</p><p>I nodded, but went right back to staring at Snow, who was tugging at the hem of his shirt. He’d removed his blazer and had his tie pulled loose around his neck. He had no goddamn right to look so attractive. </p><p>I didn’t tear my eyes from him for the rest of the class. </p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>This was a mistake. </p><p>Going to class was a mistake. I heard Baz answer a question. Something about Italy. But I wasn’t focused on the answer. His voice hit me like a train, and sent all of the blood down to my dick. I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress a soft whimper. </p><p>The second class was dismissed, I raced out of the room. I had to get to the special rooms. I couldn’t be near anyone... not of this is how bad it is only on the first day. </p><p>I race towards the Mage’s office.</p><p>“Snow, stop!” Baz bellowed from somewhere behind me. </p><p>And like the stupid Omega I am, I obeyed. </p><p>Baz caught up me, and made no attempt to hide it when he looked me up and down. </p><p>“You’re an Omega,” he said, stepping close. I took in a whiff of Baz’s scent. The brilliant smell of cedar that I’d grown to love from sharing a room with him. </p><p>I nod in response to his question. </p><p>“And where are you off to?” He steps even closer. </p><p>“The rooms built for Omegas in heat...” I said, my voice coming out small. “S-so I don’t disturb the Alphas...”</p><p>Fuck. I’m stuttering. I’m going weak in my knees. My skin is so feverish and warm. And here Baz was in front of me. Cold and dead...and irresistible. </p><p>I’m suddenly swept off my feet. Baz is now holding me in his arms and carrying me the rest of the way to the Mage’s office.</p><p>Baz....</p><p>His skin is so soft...and cold. And I feel safe in his arms. All of this is such a drastic change from when I was sure he was going to kill me. </p><p>“I’ve brought Simon. He’s in heat,” I heard Baz say. The way he was carrying me, I had my ear to his chest. I could feel every word he said. And this drove me mad.</p><p>“Baz...fuck...” I muttered, as I felt an erection growing in my pants. </p><p>“We’re here, Snow,” Baz said, putting Simon down in a room he was familiar with. The walls were spelled soundproof, and spelled to mask the overwhelming pheromones that Omegas gave off, especially during the later days of their heat. </p><p>“Now, Snow...shall I leave you be?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAZ<br/>“Now, Snow...shall I leave you be?” </p><p>I looked at the Omega in front of me. Everything about him drive me crazy...but this wasn’t new. I’d known I loved Snow for years. The only new thing about this was now Snow’s scent was my driving factor. I now knew I would do anything to protect this boy. </p><p>Simon looked unsure though. I wanted to know what he was thinking...</p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>I don’t know what I’m thinking. </p><p>I suppose I’m not. Thinking, that is. I don’t think I’m really thinking. Just...doing. </p><p>Do I want Baz to leave? Crowley no. I wanted to feel Baz’s hands all over me. I wanted to know his body better than he did. </p><p>But all this suddenly changed abruptly. A day ago, when they reunited after summer, Baz had sneered at him. </p><p>A shiver raced through my body as Baz rested a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>“Do you want me to leave? I can leave, Snow...or I can treat you so well. It’s up to you.”</p><p>Baz’s words avoided my brain and comprehension, instead going straight to my cock, which, had it not been bound by my trousers, would be standing fully erect right now. </p><p>“Stay~” I whimpered. </p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Baz said, once again closing the distance between us. “May I?” Baz’s hands were hovering above my waistband. </p><p>“Fucking hell yes, get them off me. I need it Baz, I need it. I need you!” </p><p>I felt Baz rip the clothes off me. Literally. My cock sprung up, on full display for the Alpha in front of me. </p><p>I felt myself getting wet with slick. Baz takes note of this. </p><p>“Tell me what you want, Snow. Tell me, my Omega.” Baz growled in a low voice. </p><p>His Omega. Is that what I was? As for what I want...</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t... I want you. I want to feel you, t-to feel all of you. And I want you to use me how you’d like. I belong to you~” I reached down to touch myself because Baz was taking too long. </p><p>“You’re only on the first day of your heat, right?” Baz asked as I began getting a rhythm down. I nodded with a soft whimper. </p><p>“So let’s start slowly, okay? I don’t want to overstimulate you.” Baz said. </p><p>“Shut up, just shut up and touch me, please I need it, oh god...” I could get off by touching myself, but I wanted to feel Baz take me and pleasure me and treat me like a play toy.</p><p>Baz pulled me into his lap. He was still clothed, though I could feel his hard on. Baz grabbed my cock and picked up the rhythm I’d been treating myself with.</p><p>Slowly, I began to grind my hips along with that rhythm. </p><p>This was ecstasy.</p><p>——————</p><p>When we were both fully naked and panting, having both reached our climax, Baz pulled me in as a little spoon. </p><p>“Snow...” Baz mumbled, his lips pressed against my neck. </p><p>“Hm?” I hum in response.</p><p>“Let me mark you. I want to claim you.” He muttered. </p><p>I but my lip and slowly shook my head. “I— I don’t want that. Not yet...”</p><p>Baz went silent. Did I fuck up? </p><p>“I understand...” he said, though he broke away from the cuddles. He began to get dressed again. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, my Omega. I’m going to make this heat the best one of your life.” </p><p>I eyed him. “Is that a threat or a promise...?” </p><p>Baz considered this as he reached for the doorknob. He looked at me and smirked. </p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention this earlier but if you know me... no you don’t &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAZ<br/>My body was going crazy for Snow, even after I’d left. </p><p>I was almost ashamed how quickly I’d lost my composure around him, but I suppose that’s the nature of Omegas, they make Alphas go crazy. </p><p>I’d gone off to my next class, but I couldn’t focus. Bloody Snow has put me into a rut. I could still smell him on me, and merlin amd morgana did he smell good. </p><p> </p><p>SIMON <br/>I’m so glad this room has toys. There was no way I was going to sit by and wait for Baz to come back and treat me. </p><p>I grabbed the nearest toy I could find— a dildo— and got to work. I was already dripping with slick, so I hardly needed to prepare for penetration. </p><p>With a gasping moan, I put it in. It hurt a little, since I hadn’t been penetrated by anything for some time, but I got through it by grinding my hips down as I worked myself up. I didn’t bother going slowly. </p><p>“I-Oh, f-fuck yess~” I moaned out. I reached my hand up and ran it through my messy gold curls, tugging at them just a bit. </p><p>I made no effort to hide my messy grunting and moaning. I let out a breathy yell as the dildo I was working on hit the spot. I yanked at my hair and cried out again. </p><p>“Oh god, o-oh—“ I was leaking precome at this point, making a mess of the bed below me, which was already covered in my slick. </p><p>I kept ramming the dildo up my arse, determined to work myself over the edge. It wasn’t the same without an Alpha to treat me, but i could do it just fine. </p><p>I moved my hips again, grinding against the toy, hitting the spot that made me go weak. </p><p>I hit it again.</p><p>I thought of an Alpha treating me like this.</p><p>Again.</p><p>Tall, yet astonishingly fit.</p><p>I hit the spot again, as hard as I could.</p><p>Long black hair, cold dead eyes..</p><p>“OH BAZ F-FUCK, I—“ I came with a breathy moan, letting the orgasm take over me. </p><p>Once I was fully satisfied, I pulled the toy out of my arse and did my best to clean up. I considered casting a spell to clean up the mess I’d made, but I didn’t trust my magic. I also was out of energy, so I don’t think I had it in me. </p><p>I put my pants back on, but not much else. I was still feeling feverish, and this helped regulate that a bit. </p><p>I thought of the Alpha I’d just come to. For so long Baz and I had shared a room, but for the first time, I felt something other than contempt for him.</p><p>I wonder how long he’s felt like this towards me.</p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>I know they can smell Snow’s pheromones on me. </p><p>I tried to remain inconspicuous, but it was hard when all the other Alphas in the room kept staring at me. </p><p>When I had walked by to take my seat, one Alpha had gone out of his way to sniff me. I’d told him to sod off, but I had to admit...I was proud to be wearing Snow’s scent. Snow had said he didn’t want me to mark him yet, and I respect that, but with his scent all over me...it was kind of like I had claimed my property.</p><p>I could afford to zone out during class. It was the first day of class, so it was all review. </p><p>I thought of Snow’s brilliant blue eyes, and how he looked when he pleaded with me. I thought of the way his body moved when I’d touched him. </p><p>Snow was going to destroy me with this heat he was going through.</p><p>——————</p><p>When classes finished for the day, I went out to the football pitch for the first day of practice. </p><p>“Well well, if it isn’t the Alpha,” my cousin Dev smirked as he walked up to me. When he stepped close, his face twisted from amusement to astonishment. </p><p>“Holy shit, mate.” He said. “Do you have an Omega?” </p><p>I couldn’t hold back a grin. “So what if I did?”</p><p>Dev laughed and punched my arm playfully. “That’s fucking awesome, mate. Have you marked each other yet? Who is it?” </p><p>I looked around to make sure no one was listening in. “It’s Snow.”</p><p>Dev gaped. “No way. Simon is an Omega?! When did he present? How could I not tell?!” </p><p>“I don’t know when he presented, but I guess he did everything in his power to stay under the radar. I only just sniffed him out this morning,” I explained. The coach walked up, blowing her whistle to indicate the start of practice.</p><p>But I just couldn’t get my mind off of Snow.</p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>The next morning, I woke up with the worst erection I’d ever had. I was about to stick my hand down my pants and sort it out, but...</p><p>I wanted the touch of an Alpha to take care of me. I wanted Baz.</p><p>And as if of cue, the door to my heat room swung open, and my Alpha stood in the doorway. I watched him carefully.</p><p>“You smell so good, fuck,” Baz said as he approached me. “Are you doing okay?” </p><p>Oh god his voice...</p><p>“I-I’m fine,” I said, trying to sound composed. Just because I was in heat didn’t mean I’d completely lost myself to Baz. </p><p>He sat down on the bed and looked me up and down. “What do you want from me, Snow...?”</p><p>That question again. What did I want. </p><p>Before I knew it, an answer was tumbling out of my mouth. “Fuck me, Baz. Make me yours, knot in me, I need it~” </p><p>And I did mean it. But Baz looked taken aback. </p><p>“A-are you sure, Snow? I don’t want to get you pregnant, we’re only 18...” Baz said. </p><p>But I didn’t care. </p><p>And I told him that I didn’t care. But Baz shook his head. “Not now, Snow. I can’t knot in you right now, okay? Even if you’re ready for it...I don’t know if I am...”</p><p>I pouted, looking up at my Alpha. “If you aren’t going to fuck me, what do you want?” </p><p>“I want you to be mine, Snow. I’m going to protect you and be your Alpha. Is that okay? And I can take care of you in other ways.” He reached down to my pants.</p><p>“Can you blow me? O-or just something, anything to make me come.” I asked, and he nodded, slipping down my pants. He watched hungrily as my cock sprang up between us. </p><p>He looked me in the eyes as he slowly lowered himself to where he was in between my legs. He licked a teasing strip up my length, causing me to tremble. </p><p>“F-fuck~” I whimpered. “T-tease...” </p><p>“Already that weak?” Baz smirked. “Should have known my Omega was desperate.” </p><p>His Omega. </p><p>I’m really his. </p><p>We haven’t marked each other yet but...</p><p>“OH~” I gasped out as Baz took my dick in his mouth. Sweet magic what a sight this was. Baz with his lips around me, staring up at me for my reaction. </p><p>I ran my fingers through his long hair, grabbing at bunches of it. </p><p>Baz tried to say something, but it was hard to do that when my entire cock was in the way. Instead, his words sent heavenly vibrations through me, and I yanked at his hair as I trembled. He let out a moan, which only provided me more stimulation. </p><p>I began to move my hips, starting friction between us. Baz matched my rhythm, and I noticed that as he was letting me fuck his face, he began taking care of an erection of his own. God he was so hot. </p><p>I leaked precome and slick, once again making a mess of the bed. Baz removed his mouth from me and began licking just my tip. </p><p>“B-Baz-o-oh fuck.” I gasped out. He smiled. </p><p>“You taste even better than you smell my Omega.</p><p>His. I’m really his. </p><p>Baz took me in whole again, and I was impressed by how well he did it. He didn’t gag or anything. He picked up the pace, so I matched him. I was tugging at his hair again, which I guess he liked, because the harder I did it, the more he vocalized. The more he vocalized, the better my cock felt, which meant I was closer to coming. </p><p>So...</p><p>I yanked as hard as I could on his gorgeous hair. He let out the louder, sexiest noise I’d heard him make yet. And this sent me over the edge. I threw back my head and came right down his throat. </p><p>When he pulled away he swallowed. I noticed his own hands were a mess, so I guess that means he came too. </p><p>“Who gave you permission to do that,” Baz growled. I smiled innocently. </p><p>“Did you like it?” </p><p>“God yes,” he said, standing up. I eyed his cock, making no effort to hide what I was doing. I was going to get him to fuck me by the end of this heat.</p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>I spelled the room clean again. I could tell that Snow had enjoyed himself while I’d been in class all day. </p><p>I looked at him, all sweaty and perfect. My Omega. </p><p>“Here,” I said, handing him his trousers and my football jersey. He got an excited glint in his eye as he pulled my shirt over his head. I couldn’t help but laugh as I got dressed. </p><p>I laid down in the bed (shirtless because Snow was wearing it) and I looked at him. </p><p>“I know so far I’ve been working you through your heat and my rut...” I said as he laid down next to me. “But I think we should talk about this.”</p><p>He hummed, I assume in agreement. </p><p>“Do you want to be my Omega?” </p><p>He looked at me with sparkling blue eyes. “More than anything.” </p><p>“You know I’m a vampire, right?” I asked. He nuzzled up against me. </p><p>“ ‘ve known for years,” he sighed, curling up. </p><p>I ran my fingers tenderly through his hair. </p><p>“Did you know that I’ve never hated you?” </p><p>He looked up at me, surprise. “You— what?” </p><p>“I’ve fancied you since day one. And because you were so late to present, I got frustrated, because I was scared you might be an Alpha. And even worse I was scared you didn’t like me” I confessed. </p><p>“I...I did hate you. I think.” He said softly. “Or maybe I was scared that once you knew I was an Omga...you’d try to take advantage of me.” He said, then paused. </p><p>“You...arent...taking advantage of me...are you?” His blue eyes flashed with worry. </p><p>I kissed his forehead. He was so warm. “Of course not,” I said. </p><p>He hummed contently and rested his head in the crook of my neck. </p><p>I made a decision. I’m going to stay in this room with Simon during the rest of his heat. School can wait, Simon is now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIMON <br/>Warm...</p><p>Baz is...so cold... and soft </p><p>My body hurts. Cramps...the bad part of my heat.</p><p>He smells so good. </p><p>I had fallen asleep with my head buried right next to his scent glands, and was still that way when I woke up. Baz was fast asleep, breathing rhythmically. I wish I could hear his heartbeat. I wish he didn’t look so dead when he was asleep. </p><p>So I cherished his breathing. It was the only sign that he was still alive and well. </p><p>I let out an audible whimper as another wave of pain raced through my feverish body.</p><p>Baz stirred. I pouted and pulled away a bit to see if he was still asleep. He wasn’t. I pouted more. </p><p>“Morning, Snow,” he mumbled. </p><p>“Morning,” I hummed in return. </p><p>“How’re you?” He asked, speaking softly. “Your scent is stronger than yesterday.” </p><p>“You smell nice,” was all I was capable of saying as I curled closer to him. His cold skin was so refreshing. I felt him laugh. It echoed through his chest where my hand was resting. </p><p>“I didn’t wear you out, did I?” Baz asks gently as he messes with my hair. </p><p>I shake my head a bit. “No. I get camps during heat. ‘S a bad cramp day...” I said softly, trying to inhale as much of Baz’s scent as I could while I spoke.</p><p>“I’ll stay with you today. Would you like that?” He asked.</p><p>“But you have class...” I mumbled. I wanted him to stay. I wanted him to stay so bad but he had more important things to do. </p><p>“You’re in heat and I’m your Alpha. The teachers will understand,” Baz said. “So may I stay with you?” </p><p>I nod and move my body as close to his as I could, using him to cool down from my heat flash. </p><p>I feel Baz start to rub my back and I tremble a bit, but it was from relief, not from pleasure. </p><p>I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I was so lost in Baz’s scent and I just... I...</p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>Snow fell asleep. </p><p>I heard his breathing even out and watched his eyes close slowly. </p><p>I continued to play with his soft golden curls. I just couldn’t believe it. The boy I’d lived with since the Crucible cast us together was an Omega.</p><p>My Omega. </p><p>And here he was, sleeping through his heat, wearing my football shirt and basking in my pheromones. </p><p>I pulled out my mobile. I know I wasn’t allowed to have it on campus, by my father insisted I carry it, what with the Humdrum at large.</p><p>Should I tell my father about the Omega I’m helping through heat? We never really talk about these things. He ignores my attraction to boys, and once he tried to talk to me about ruts but it was so painfully awkward. </p><p>Daphne and I certainly don’t have the relationship to talk about this. I appreciate her, but this isn’t something I want to talk about with my stepmum. </p><p>I click on Fiona’s contact. </p><p>[ME, 10:35 AM]: Sooo...<br/>[ME 10:35 AM]: guess what <br/>[FIONA 10:37 AM]: let me guess, you met a bloke?<br/>[ME 10:38 AM]: yeah how’d you guess <br/>[FIONA 10:42 AM]: you never start a text with ‘sooo...’<br/>[ME 10:43 AM]: fair<br/>[FIONA 10:43 AM]: so who is this mystery Beta you’ve gotten yourself boyo?<br/>[ME 10:45 AM]: well...<br/>[ME 10:45 AM]: for starters, he’s not a Beta<br/>[FIONA 10:46 AM]: you don’t mean to say...<br/>[ME 10:46 AM]: and...he mayyybe happens to be a certain Chosen One <br/>[FIONA 10:48 AM]: Aleister, Merlin, Crowley and Morgana are you serious??<br/>[ME 10:51 AM]: (Attatchment: 1 image)<br/>[FIONA 10:52 AM]: why aren’t you two in class?<br/>[ME 10:53 AM]: well.,,,<br/>[FIONA 10:53 AM]: oh, is it...<br/>[ME 10:53 AM]: yeah. I’m helping him through it <br/>[FIONA 10:55 AM]: I gotta go but.. treat that Omega right. And you should probably talk to your father about this</p><p>I put my phone down and look back at Snow. It’s been so long since I felt this warmth like this. Ever since I was Turned, I’d just felt cold and dead. But Snow is so alive. So undoubtedly alive. And he’s mine. And I’m his. </p><p>——————</p><p>It was an hour later when Snow woke up. He was flushed and red, presumably from heat. </p><p>“You okay?” I ask softly. </p><p>He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. I frown, saddened by the abruptness of warmth being taken away from me. </p><p>“ ‘m fine. Just...worried...” he mumbled. I sat up along with him and looked at him. </p><p>“Worried about what?” I asked.</p><p>“I’d been so caught up thinking about my heat that I forgot about the Humdrum. But I had a nightmare of sorts...” he shrugged. “And I just remembered how worried I was about it. I’m the Chosen One, it’s my job to save everyone...” </p><p>I gently lifted his chin so we were looking each other in the eyes. </p><p>“You don’t have to be the Chosen One alone. I’m always going to protect you, and your insufferable friend Bunce is going to be there for you I’m sure. Besides you’re unbelievably strong...” </p><p>Snow’s wide eyes were bluer than the sky on a cloudless day. So bright and full of potential... and I’m certain that I’m going to kiss him. We hadn’t taken that step yet. Until now it’s all been about the Alpha and Omega sides of us. </p><p>I’m certain that if he keeps staring at me like that I’m going to kiss him. </p><p>I’m going to kiss him.</p><p>I—</p><p>And then the unexpected happens. </p><p>I feel warm lips on mine, and warm hands on the sides of my face. </p><p>He kisses me instead. </p><p> </p><p>SIMON <br/>And suddenly I’m kissing him.</p><p>Up until now, it’s been pheromones and my heat that defined what intimacy we shared. </p><p>But this..? This was different. This was real, and this was us. </p><p>He pulls me into his lap, but not for anything more than innocent kissing. I have my hands on his cheeks, and he has his hands on my waist. Everything is gentle. Nothing is rough or out of place.</p><p>I understand now that Baz and I fit together. We’re a puzzle just completed with the last piece. We’re the links of a chain holding some heavy thing in place. We’re like water in a stream. Moving together, flowing, shaping and growing. </p><p>I don’t mean to but I start exuding magic. It has no direction, no words spoken, but it surrounds us. </p><p>And Baz matches it. His magic meets mine like the sun hitting mist, creating an array of the most beautiful colors I’ve ever seen. </p><p>We— Baz and I— aren’t on the bed anymore. Or...maybe we are but we can’t see it. I’m still kissing him but we’re sitting among the stars now. A solar system surrounds us. Not anything recognizable, but maybe that’s the point. And we’re at the center. We— Baz and I— are the sun. </p><p>It all fades away when we brake away from the kiss. </p><p>“That was...” Baz begins but shook his head. “That was...wow.”</p><p>“Wow...” I nodded, speechless. </p><p>We lock eyes. Nothing has to be said between us. We— Baz and I— understand each other. </p><p>Baz and I.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAZ<br/>
“Bazzz, wake uppp,” was the first thing I heard. Today marked one week since I joined Simon in the Heat Room. I opened one eye and saw Snow at the end of the bed, wearing my football shirt still, but nothing below that. </p><p>Once I was fully awake, I was overpowered by Snow’s smell. It was stronger than ever, and it drove me mad with desire. </p><p>“Treat me Baz~” he whimpered. </p><p>He didn’t need to tell me twice. I sat up and yanked down my pants, standing fully naked before the Omega on the bed. Show looked at me hungrily, so I gave him a moment to stare. </p><p>“I want you inside me Baz. I want you to fuck me senseless...” Snow muttered. I got on the bed and flipped him over so I was pinning him to the bed. I yanked my jersey off of him and threw it blindly behind me.</p><p>“Anything for you,” I growled near his ear. I began leaving gentle bites down the side of his neck. Nothing with my fangs, and I wasn’t creating a bond with him, I just wanted to decorate his skin. </p><p>I heard Snow whimper and could feel his slick. </p><p>“Oh you’re desperate aren’t you,” I said as I left a trail of marks down his chest.</p><p>“O-oh—“ Snow moaned. “Baz pl-please just fuck me.”</p><p>I took a finger and began to tease the outside of Snow’s hole. He went rigid and gripped at the sheets. I then put the finger inside. I added another finger after a minute. </p><p>Simon gasped and stifled a moan. “N-not enough Baz, I want your dick in me.” </p><p>“Well aren’t you demanding today,” I chuckled. “As you wish, my Omega.”</p><p>I took out my fingers and didn’t hesitate to put my cock in as replacement. </p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>
Pleasure ripped through me. I started moving my hips, grinding on his dick. It felt so good, but—</p><p>“OH FUCK BAZ!” I cried out as Baz interrupted my thoughts by thrusting hard. </p><p>“That’s it,” Baz growled. “See? I can treat you so good.”</p><p>I nodded with a whimper. I moved my hips again, trying to get his dick to hit that spot in me again. </p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>
I thrust into him as hard as I could. We had a rhythm going just fine, but I could tell there was something off. </p><p>So I pulled out after a minute. </p><p>“H-hey, why’d you stop...?” Snow looked at me, a flustered mess. </p><p>“I don’t...know...” I confessed. “I feel like I’m not giving you what you want...”</p><p>“But you are!” Snow said. He sat in a way that displayed his body in an intoxicating way. I felt something inside me. A desire... </p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>
The way Baz looked at me changed. I can’t explain it, but something changed. </p><p>And somehow I knew we wanted the same thing. </p><p>“Simon...” Baz moved close to me. “Tell me exactly what you want. Don’t hide anything, okay?” </p><p>I nodded and cleared my throat. “I want you to put your knot in me. I want you to come inside me.” I said, looking down. </p><p>“Are you sure you want this, Simon?” Baz asked. “We’re both young, and still in school. I need to make sure you really mean this.” </p><p>I looked up at him. He called me Simon. And he was looking at me with the gentlest eyes I’d ever seen. I gulped and nodded. </p><p>“I want this, Baz. I want you. All of you. Put your knot in me and come in me and make it good.” I said. </p><p>He smiled softly and gave me a quick kiss. “If you’re sure this is what you want.” He said. I nodded again. </p><p>“I’m positive.” </p><p>Baz looked me up and down. “How’d I end up with an Omega like you.” </p><p>He pinned me down again, with renewed passion. Just this alone made me whimper. </p><p>He teased me again, that bastard. I was absolutely wet with slick, and needy as hell. But I let Baz toy with me. </p><p>He put one finger in, followed by another. I was loose enough to where this didn’t really make me feel anything. He put another finger in and let out a soft moan. </p><p>“You like that?” He asked by my ear before marking up my neck a bit more. </p><p>I nodded, at a loss for words. I tried to grind on his fingers but he steadied my hips. </p><p>“Let me treat you, Snow. You don’t need to work.” He said, but I shook my head.</p><p>“Let me...p-please. I want to ride you. I want to move with you~” I pleaded. He smiled a bit, removed his fingers and helped reposition me so I was on top. His cock stood erect and enticing. </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready,” he said. </p><p>I nodded again. “So ready. I’m so ready for you Baz...” I lowered myself onto him, letting out a breathy moan as I did so. </p><p>I started to ride him as best as I could. I had never done this before, but what I was doing just felt so right. I moved up and down, and tried to make a show of it for Baz. </p><p>There was a hunger in his eyes. He put his hands on my hips and tried to match my rhythm. </p><p>“Mark me Baz. Claim me. Make a bond,” I said. I know he already littered my skin with marks of his own, but I wanted him to Mark me. He is an Alpha, and I’m an Omega, and and Alpha claims their Omega. </p><p>While I was grinding on his dick, he brought his mouth up to my neck. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Snow, you smell so good~” Baz breathed out. I watched him slowly extend his fangs so he could draw blood better. </p><p>He bit into me. I could tell he takes a sip of my blood, but I didn’t say anything. I knew it’d been a few days since he had blood, and the staff hadn’t bothered to spell any in here for him.</p><p>His bite was sensational. I moaned and almost lost my rhythm that I was working with. </p><p>“You’re mine.” </p><p>Of fuck that’s hot. I ended up pausing to take that statement in. Baz used this moment as an excuse to flip me over so he’s on top again. </p><p>I whined but I didn’t object. Besides, it’s my turn to Mark him. </p><p>While Baz was ramming his cock into me, I leaned towards his neck, and gave it a few kisses to start. </p><p>“Do it Snow. You know you want me.” Baz said in a low voice. </p><p>I bit into his neck as hard as I could. </p><p>“OH FUCK, SIMON, AH~” Baz moaned out. I was taken aback, as that was the most vocal he’d been during my entire heat. </p><p>My mark was made on him, and I felt odly proud of it. </p><p>Baz rammed in to me as hard as he could. </p><p>That did it. </p><p>Without warning, I came, getting it all over my stomach and Baz’s face. </p><p>“Oh fuck— it’s time baby. Are you ready?” Baz asked. </p><p>“I-I am... put your knot in me Baz. Fill me up...” I begged. </p><p>I felt Baz’s knot lock inside me. This was it. </p><p>With a grunting moan, Baz came. I could feel it inside me. I shivered and gripped at the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>
I did it. I came inside of my Omega. </p><p>“H-how long does this last,” Snow asked. </p><p>“Roughly 45 minutes,” I responded, panting a bit. </p><p>“I can live with that. More time to be close to you,” the Omega said. I smiled and pulled him close, but in a way that was comfortable with my knot still inside him. </p><p>“You’re officially my Omega,” I said, kissing the part of his neck just below his ear. Next I kissed the mole on his neck. I’d wanted to do that since Crowley knows when.</p><p>Simon’s face was flushed bright red.  </p><p>“When your rut is over...” he began quietly. “Are you going to regret this? Because I know as an Omega, I’m supposed to make you want me. A-and I’m aftraid that once I’m off my heat, and you’re off your rut, that you won’t see me like this anymore...” </p><p>I wrapped my arms around him gently and held him close. </p><p>“Snow...I’ve been in love with you for years. I was in love with you before either of us presented.” </p><p>He fell silent. </p><p>This worried me. “Are you okay? Did I do anything wrong?”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>“Simon are you okay?” I asked, now really worried that he wasn’t answering. “Was it something I said?” </p><p>His next words were almost inaudible. Had it not been for my vampire hearing, I might not have heard him.</p><p>“Y-you’re...in love with me...?” </p><p>Huh. I guess I did say that. </p><p>“I am. I really am, Snow. And I mean that. Is that okay?” I asked, almost holding my breath as I waited for an answer. </p><p>He nodded, though said nothing. </p><p>“You don’t have to feel the same way, or if you do but you aren’t ready to say it, I understand.” I said. </p><p>He nodded again, and again said nothing. We slipped into a comfortable silence while my knot stayed locked in him. </p><p>I played with his hair, transfixed by the golden curls. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say King Midas himself had turned Snow’s hair gold. </p><p>I finally felt my knot shrinking. Snow shuddered as he felt it too. </p><p>When I could finally pull out, I watched as my semen leaked out of his hole, after it’d been sealed in there by my knot. </p><p>Snow got up and grabbed my jersey, putting it on. I put on my pants and trousers and once again spelled the room clean. </p><p>I laid back on the bed, and Snow curled up in my arms, putting his head right by my scent glands on my neck. </p><p>“You’re not wearing any pants,” I noticed. </p><p>“Hmmm yeah pants are overrated,” he said with a content sigh. I couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Snow fell asleep against me, and it wasn’t long after that that I did the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIMON<br/>I woke up cold. Not like...freezing-my-arse-off-cold, but...I felt normal. My heat was over. </p><p>Baz was already awake. I saw him on his mobile. </p><p>“You’re not supposed to have that,” I mumble, my words laced with sleep. </p><p>“Well good morning to you too,” he laughed. “With the humdrum out and about, my father wants me to have it. The Mage can fuck off.” </p><p>I couldn’t help but laugh. “Bold words, Pitch.”</p><p>He smiled and put away his phone. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“My heat is over,” I said. “So...We can go back to class.” </p><p>Baz looked sad. “I’ve really enjoyed this. Just spending all day with you.” </p><p>“We’re still roommates, you fucking numpty. And im still your Omega.” I said. I traced my hand up his exposed chest. </p><p>“True. But word is out that you’re an Omega. I don’t want anyone else’s eyes on you.” Baz said. I rolled my eyes and sat up. </p><p>“If anyone looks at me weirdly, I’ll remind them of who my Alpha is. Everyone knows not to mess with you.” I walked over to the clothes I’d discarded the night before, and put them on. I was still wearing Baz’s football jersey, but there was no way he was getting this back. </p><p>Baz walked over and kissed my forehead. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him in return.</p><p>“So if you’re wearing my jersey...what am I supposed to wear?” Baz asked. </p><p>We both looked over to my Watford blazer, shirt and tie that lay forgotten on the floor. I looked back at him and laughed. He met my eyes and sighed. </p><p>“I’m not wearing your blazer.” </p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>We stepped outside for the first time in a week, Baz looking adorably uncomfortable in my clothes. The sleeves were an inch short, and the blazer fit attrociously over his shoulders. I couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“Sorry Baz. Let’s head up to the room so you can change.” I giggled. </p><p>We walked across the empty campus (it was the middle of class) and to our dorm building. When we finally made it up to our room, Baz opened the door and we went in. </p><p>Stepping into the room was like letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. The familiar scent of cedar was comforting, and the room itself, being familiar, was like finally getting home. </p><p>I walked past my bed and sat down on Baz’s instead, and I watched as he changed into clothes that fit him. </p><p>“Are we going to go to class? Or wait until tomorrow,” I asked, watching his body as he changed. </p><p>“Well what do you want?” Baz looked at me as he tied his tie. “Because I’ll do whatever you want.” </p><p>I thought about it. </p><p>I had only been to one class since term had started, so I did need to catch up...<br/>Or I could spend the rest of the day with Baz. I know what Penny would tell me to do, that much is obvious. </p><p>I think that’s the best option.</p><p>“Let’s go to class...after lunch. I’m starving.” I said.</p><p>Baz laughed as he slipped on his blazer. “It’s been a week since you’ve had a scone, how’re you holding up?” He teased.</p><p>“Oh I’m absolutely dying!” I flopped back on his bed dramatically, throwing my hand to my forehead. “If I don’t get a scone in the next hour, I’ll whither away! I’ll die!” </p><p>For added effect, I threw my hand up and gasped out “save me Baz...” and then I died. </p><p>Well... pretended to at least. But Baz was laughing, so I consider that a win. </p><p>“Alright, drama queen. It’s almost noon, so let’s head to the dining hall.” Baz said once he was dressed properly. “Are you gonna put your uniform on?” </p><p>“Nope,” I said with a smile. I liked the way this jersey smelled. It was doused in Baz’s scent, and was a nice reminder of the past week I’d spent with him. </p><p>“You’re going to get in trouble, Snow.” Baz said. </p><p>I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe. “I’ll wear the tie.” I said, grabbing a tie and loosely tying it. </p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Baz rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s beat the rush to the dining hall.” </p><p>He held out his hand and waited by the door. I grabbed my wand and then took Baz’s hand and together we walked off to the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>BAZ<br/>Snow and I got the pick of the seats in the dining hall. Being the proper introvert I am, I led him to a table in the corner. It felt weird to sit in the seat right next to him in an empty room, so I sat across from him. </p><p>“Baz how...public are we going to be?” Snow asked. </p><p>“Well I know any Alpha is going to sniff you out, so I’m going to have to tell them you’re taken. I assume you’ve already told Bunce...” I look at him for confirmation. I was shocked when he shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t have a phone. I haven’t talked to her yet,” he said. I forgot he doesn’t have a phone. </p><p>“Well...I’ll follow your lead, how about that? If you want to be public about anything, just let me know.” I said. Snow nodded. </p><p>As we had been talking, the dining hall filled up with people flowing in from classes. </p><p>“Let me go get you food.” I offered. He smiled. </p><p>“Get me scones! Lots of them,” he said. </p><p>“You and your scones, I swear to Merlin...” I shook my head and laughed. I got up, kissed the side of his head, and went up to get food. </p><p>I hardly filled up my plate. But the plate I began filling for Simon, I put a bit of everything I know he likes, such as roast beef and an apple. On top of all his regular food, I nearly pile 6 scones of different flavors on to his plate. </p><p>I saw someone raise an eyebrow at my plate. I offered a simple shrug in response.</p><p>Making sure all the food was secure, I began to walk back to the table. Why I chose to sit in the farthest seat from the food is beyond me. I have to carefully pass by everyone, making sure that I don’t trip and drop Snow’s food all over anyone. </p><p>I finally make it back... and someone is sitting in my seat. </p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>I notice Baz was making his way back to the table. It was amusing to see him snake his way though the tables. The dining hall was almost impossible to safely navigate. </p><p>I was so busy watching him that I didn’t notice when someone slid into the seat across from me. </p><p>“Earth to Simon Snow,” said the person, and I snapped back to focus. </p><p>Penny was now sitting in the seat across from me, an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“Hey Pen!” I smiled. “Long time, no see.”</p><p>“Where were you the past week? I got back to campus the morning classes started on the first day and I didn’t see you at all. I was worried the humdrum had gotten you!” She said, waving her hands around dramatically. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. I...ran out of suppressants and...I was in heat,” I laughed apologetically. “I had to stay away from people.” </p><p>“Oh...well...while you were gone, I also noticed someone else was gone. Did you know Baz hasn’t been back? I didn’t see him all week either. I’m not saying you’re right when you say he’s plotting, but—“ </p><p>Someone approached the table. A plate towering with food was placed on the table in front of me. </p><p>“You’re in my seat.” Baz said, looking at Penny. </p><p>Penny’s expression turned to one of utter confusion. “Baz?! Where exactly have you been?” She didn’t give her seat up. Baz sighed and sat in the seat next to me instead. </p><p>“I was...busy...” Baz said. </p><p>I couldn’t suppress a smile. I tried to hide my amusement by taking a large bite from a scone. </p><p>Penny looked between the two of us. I watched her expression change from one of confusion, to pensive, to understanding, to disbelief. </p><p>“Are...you two...no.” She shook her head and looked at me. “Simon...are you and Baz...” </p><p>I took another bite.</p><p>Penny looked at Baz, and then at me, and then at the shirt I was wearing. </p><p>“Simon Snow. Did you fucking mate with your sworn enemy?” She asked. </p><p>“Well I don’t know about sworn enemy...” Baz said under his breath. </p><p>“You were basically my sworn enemy, don’t deny it,” I said to him. He rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Lot of good that did, huh,” he smiled. </p><p>Penny watched in shock. “You guys did, didn’t you. I don’t believe it. Simon.” She laughed in disbelief. “I thought you two hated each other! What happened to all the sneers and glares?!” </p><p>Baz scoffed. “Quite bold of you to assume I’ve ever hated him, Bunce.” He said. </p><p>“Be quiet Basil. I’m talking to Simon.” She said. </p><p>Baz let out a small ‘humph’ sound and crossed his arms. </p><p>“So what happened between you two?” She looked at me. </p><p>“Well...” I began. “I went into heat and I went to class, but then it was too much, so I went to the Heat Rooms. But Baz... well I guess Baz followed me, and...” I shrugged. “What happened happened.” I finished off my fourth scone. </p><p>“What about the theory that he’s a vampire?” Penny asked. </p><p>“I’m literally right here, you can just ask me,” Baz said. </p><p>“I don’t trust you Basil.” Penny said simply, then looked back at me. “So?” </p><p>“Oh he is a vampire,” I said, biting into the meat Baz put on my plate. </p><p>“You’re just going to throw away all that suspicion? 8 years of watching him?” Penny said. </p><p>“Aw you’ve been watching me?” Baz joked, turning to look at me. </p><p>“Oh shut up,” I elbowed him gently. </p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Penny sighed. “Simon are you sure you weren’t just going along with it because you were in heat?” </p><p>Baz growled a bit. “Lay off him Bunce!” He said. </p><p>“Hey, Baz, calm down,” I said, putting my hand on his. “Penny is just curious.” </p><p>Baz sighed. He turned his hand so that mine fell nicely into his. </p><p>Penny watched in silence. I turned to her. “Everything is okay, Pen, I promise.” </p><p>I watched her sigh. “If you say so.” She reached over to my plate and grabbed one of the last two scones, and bit into it. </p><p>“Hey!” I gasped. “What gives!” </p><p>“Best friend tax,” she grinned. </p><p>Baz put his hand on my cheek and turned my face towards his. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, I noticed that the last scone was gone. </p><p>“I—“ I saw Baz take a bite. “BAZ!” </p><p>“Sorry,” he smirked. “Boyfriend tax.” </p><p>These two, I swear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAZ <br/>I didn’t have any classes with Snow after lunch. Fuck. How am I supposed to protect him if I’m not in the same room as him?</p><p>When mealtime was over, I grabbed him by the waist and gently pulled him close. </p><p>“Don’t let any Alpha make a move on you, okay?” I said in a low voice near his ear. I could feel his skin heat up in a blush.</p><p>“I know. I can look out for myself,” he said. </p><p>I gave him a quick kiss right below his ear, nipping at the skin just a bit to leave a small mark. I could feel him tugging me a bit closer. </p><p>“I’m your Alpha,” I reminded him. “I am just worried that someone will think they can use you.”</p><p>“I promise, I won’t let anyone make a move on me.” Snow said. </p><p>I heard Bunce clear her throat. Snow and I both look up at her. I feel Snow blush furiously. </p><p>“Sorry...” he mumbled and stepped away from me. I felt a small frown tug at my lips, but I let it go.</p><p>“Shall I walk you to class?” I asked. Snow looked at Bunce and then at me. </p><p>“I was hoping I could walk with Penny...I haven’t really had a chance to talk with her yet...” he said. “Besides, I think your class is in the opposite direction.” </p><p>“Of course,” I said, planting a kiss on his cheek. He beamed and returned the favor. </p><p>“See you after class, yeah?” Snow looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I smiled. </p><p>“Of course,” I said again and gave him one final kiss. “I’ll see you.” </p><p>He turned with a smile and walked off with Penny. I stood there a minute and just watched him walk off. He was still wearing my jersey, which was a bit big on him. </p><p>A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. How did I get to be the luckiest Alpha at this school?</p><p> </p><p>SIMON<br/>Penny and I walked side by side through the hallway out of the dining hall. </p><p>“So...you really like Baz?” Penny asked once we were clear of the dining hall. </p><p>I rolled my eyes. “Yes! I promise, Pen, everything is good.” </p><p>She seems unconvinced. “I’m just worried that maybe you just got enticed by his pheromones, since he’s kinda the most Alpha of the Alphas...” </p><p>I stop walking and turn to look at her. “Penelope.” She stops walking as well. </p><p>“Baz protects me. He is my Alpha, and he would never hurt me,” I said. “He cared for me through my heat, and he’s actually really sweet and funny. You have no reason to be suspicious of him.” I scanned her face in the silence that followed, trying to make sure that she understood my words.</p><p>Penny nodded slowly. “Okay. If you’re positive you’re happy with him...I suppose it’s not my place to question that.” She said. I smiled a bit. </p><p>“Thanks. I know you’re just looking out for me. Now... this is my class,” I said, realizing we’d stopped walking right outside the doorway to my class. “See you soon?”</p><p>“You and I have next class together, so...yeah, see you then,” she said. </p><p>I walked into my class, looking around. I was the first one to get to class, so I went up to the professor. </p><p>“Excuse me ma’am...” I said. She turned around. </p><p>“Mr. Snow? I hope you realize that term started a week ago?” She looked at me over the rim of her spectacles. </p><p>“I, uh...” I had kind of thought that the Mage or someone had told my teachers where I had been. “I was...in heat...” I mumbled. </p><p>Her stern expression softened just a bit. “I see. Well...I suppose that can’t be helped. I’ll have someone help you review what you missed. For now just take your seat,” she said. </p><p>I nodded and took a seat in the back of the class. People had been slowly trickling into the class as I’d been talking to the teacher. </p><p>“Wellbelove,” the teacher said at one point, calling Agatha towards her to talk. </p><p>Agatha and I never really got to know each other. I know I fancied her a while back, but that was an innocent, short-lived schoolboy crush that never really grew into anything more. </p><p>Agatha was walking towards me now, carrying a small stack of papers and a book. </p><p>“Hey,” she said. </p><p>“Hi,” I replied. An uncomfortable silence fell over us as she sat in the desk next to me. </p><p>“Here’s some stuff you missed while you were...gone.” She said, sliding the things she was carrying onto my desk. “We’re about to start learning about magical politics and stuff. So...there’s the work sheet and stuff.” She shrugged and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. </p><p>“Thanks...” I awkwardly took the stuff she handed me. </p><p>“Is it true you’re an Omega...?” She looked at me, her quizzical expression making me a little uncomfortable for some reason.</p><p>“I— yeah...” I shrugged a bit. “Why?” </p><p>“I’ve just... never met an Omega before is all. How did no one sniff you out before...?” She turned to me, making the conversation a little more intimate. </p><p>“Suppressants...” I became worried that she was trying to hit on me. I know Omegas can call out to their Alphas when they’re apart but I’ve never tried that before. Would it work? </p><p>“Makes sense. So...I’ve been assigned to help you catch up in this class. But...not much has been happening so...” she sighed. “Not much to do.” </p><p>I turned my attention toward the front of the room, but something was bugging me, so I couldn’t quite focus.</p><p>I turned back to Agatha. “You’re an Alpha, right?” </p><p>She nodded slightly. </p><p>“You don’t...smell like an Alpha,” I said. That’s what had been off. Agatha smelled like a Beta. </p><p>“It’s...complicated,” Agatha sighed. </p><p>“You’re positive you aren’t a Beta?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. I sniffed her again. She didn’t quite smell like a Beta either. </p><p>“I promise I’m an Alpha, I’m just...different.” She said and looked away. </p><p>“Meaning?” I asked, now completely ignoring the teacher. </p><p>“I’m...kinda...” she paused. “...asexual?” </p><p>“That’s it? I thought you were like some new gender other than Alpha, Beta or Omega or something.” I said. I sat back in my chair. I guess I didn’t need to be worried about Agatha hitting on me. </p><p>I noticed Agatha looked considerably more relaxed. </p><p>“I guess not having super strong pheromones is a good way to avoid attracting someone,” I said, to which she laughed. </p><p>“Yeah. It is,” she said with a small smile. </p><p>The rest the day went smoothly. I missed being around Baz all the time. Penny and I had a class together and we talked and really got to catch up, which we hadn’t done in a while. </p><p>When classes were completely over, I ran out to the football pitch, looking for Baz. I saw him at the far end of the field, fooling around with his friends Dev and Niall. He didn’t notice me, but I didn’t mind, because it meant that I got to watch him from afar. </p><p>I sat down on the sideline bench. I looked down to just make sure I wasn’t sitting in anyone’s stuff. All the people on the team had thrown their belongings haphazardly around the general area of this bench. </p><p>When I looked up, my heart stopped. </p><p>Baz had his hair tied up. </p><p>I felt some blood rush to my cheeks...though most of my blood went somewhere else. </p><p>Baz looked over my way and noticed me sitting and staring. He grinned and winked. Crowley, he was so attractive. </p><p>I watched the practice unfold. The players did drills and excercises...but I had my eyes focused on Baz and Baz only. The way he moved and ran was just...intoxicating. </p><p>I hardly noticed that an hour and a half had gone by once the players all started walking back towards the bench. I sat and stared at Baz as he ran over from the center of the field. </p><p>“You didn’t have to stay and watch me, Snow, it was just a quick practice,” Baz said, snatching his water bottle from beside me on the bench. I watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he sipped his water. </p><p>“I know but...” I shrugged. “I have nothing better to do. Besides, you’re hot when you’re all sweaty like that.” I teased. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and reached up to pull his hair tie out. </p><p>His hair tumbled down to his shoulders, like a silky black curtain. How could he look so good even after practice??</p><p>“I’m headed back to the room. Coming with?” Baz looked at me. I nodded and got off the bench. We walked back to our dorm, both talking about what had happened during the time we’d been apart today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short chapter Bc I have lost the spark of this fic bc im grossed the fuck out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAZ <br/>Two months passed, and I swear to Merlin they were the best months I’d ever had. Snow slept with me in my bed every night, leaving his bed in the corner of the room, forgotten. </p><p>When I woke up, I noticed Snow wasn’t there. I frowned, because our room was always a little bit chilly, so without his warmth I was cold. </p><p>I sighed and sat up, bringing my arms above my head to stretch. I looked around for Snow but saw he wasn’t in the room. The door to the bathroom was closed, though, so I figured he was in there. </p><p>I got out of bed and walked over to my closet, grabbing a fresh set of trousers, shirt, and blazer. As I was tying my tie to complete the look, I heard a muffled sound from the bathroom. It sounded like...</p><p>I walked over to the door and knocked on it gently. </p><p>“Snow, you okay?” I asked. When I got no response, I opened the door.</p><p>Snow was hunched over the toilet, sweating, and his hair a disheveled mess. As I walked in, his shoulders tensed and he vomited into the toilet with a groan. </p><p>I frowned and knelt next to him, putting a hand on his back. His skin was hot to the touch. </p><p>“Are you okay...?” I asked softly. He groaned. </p><p>“Morning sickness,” he mumbled. “Not fun.”</p><p>I ran my fingers through his golden curls and pouted. “Anything I can do to help?” </p><p>He shrugged. “Stay here?” He looked at me, and I nodded.</p><p>“Of course,” I said, planting a kiss on his messy hair. I sat with him while he waited for the sickness to pass. I played with his hair, and talked to him, and I even told a joke. </p><p>“Hey Snow... What's blue and not very heavy?” I asked. He looked up at me, confused. </p><p>“What?” He asked, scrunching his nose a bit— he does that when he’s confused, it’s kind of adorable. </p><p>“What's blue and not very heavy?” I repeated, waiting for his answer. </p><p>“I-I don’t know...the sky?” He said. </p><p>“No. Light blue.” I grinned. I watched the gears turn in his head until it finally clicked and he smiled. </p><p>“You little shit!” He laughed. “That’s not funny!” </p><p>“Oh but it is,” I said. “Are you feeling better?” </p><p>He nodded and stood up. He began to take his shirt off, since he’d been sweating so much it made the shirt smell. I looked at his belly once his torso was bare. </p><p>What I was looking at wasn’t that noticeable, but it was definitely there. </p><p>Snow had the tiniest little baby bump. </p><p> </p><p>SIMON <br/>I could see Baz looking at my belly. I knew I’d gotten a little bit of a bump there, but I didn’t know how noticeable it was. I hoped it wasn’t that noticeable yet, I wasn’t quite ready to tell people. I hadn’t even told Penny. </p><p>“I feel gross, I’m going to shower before going to breakfast, okay?” I asked, to which he nodded. I wanted to give him a kiss, but I was almost positive my breath was vile from vomit, so I settled for a right hug. </p><p>“You smell different,” Baz noticed. </p><p>“Well yeah, I just threw up.” I laughed. </p><p>“No I mean...” Baz grabbed my wrist and sniffed near my scent glands. “You smell sweeter...” </p><p>“Oh... maybe pregnancy has something to do with it...?” I looked at him. He shrugged. </p><p>“Maybe. I hope other Alphas get the message that you’re mine. I know other Alphas might be attracted by this sweeter smell...”</p><p>“Baz, it’s been two months. I’m sure every singe person at Watford knows I belong to you, nobody is going to try and take me.” I said, reaching up to fix the collar of his shirt. </p><p>He sighed. “I know, but it’s in my nature to be protective. Can’t blame a guy for trying.” </p><p>“I know. Now...go to breakfast or whatever, I’m going to shower because I feel disgusting.” I patted his chest once before turning around to turn the shower on. </p><p>I looked down at my belly. Would people think it was weird that I was pregnant? It’s all a part of an Omega’s biology, but...Omegas were rare as is, and they are usually female. So it’s rare to see a pregnant male Omega. I knew people were going to stare. </p><p>But I don’t have to deal with that now. I got into the shower and started to clean myself. </p><p>When I was done, I got dressed. I pulled my blazer on and turned around to grab my tie, and saw something that made me nearly jump out of my skin. </p><p>The translucent figure of a woman was hovering just by Baz’s bed. </p><p>A veil visiting. Penny’s told me all about it. Someone who’s died can cross over to tell a loved one something if it’s important. So who is this? </p><p>“Hello...?”</p><p>“You aren’t him...where is he?” The woman was wearing red robes and had her hair back in a bun. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry ma’am, who..?” I asked. She paused to look at me. </p><p>“You smell like him. What have you done with him, have you hurt him?” She stepped forward threateningly. </p><p>This is when I noticed the resemblance. The same strong jawline and widows peak. The same nose that looks just a little too far up the face. </p><p>“You’re... Baz’s mum...” I breathed out, shocked. </p><p>“What did you do with my boy!” </p><p>“N-nothing, ma’am!” I squeaked, and then cleared my throat. “He went to go get breakfast. I probably smell like him because I’m his Omega...” </p><p>Her expression flashed to one of confusion. “You’re— my Basilton...oh...” she shook her head. “I need you to tell him that my killer lives.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The end— sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I give up on this fic sorry. Might return to it one day but for now I’m giving up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>